Hanging pictures, mirrors or artwork can be a challenging problem for many individuals. Hanging pictures (or other such items) generally involves making multiple measurements of the picture and wall to determine the correct placement of the hanger. Picture wire has slack that must be tensioned to determine the appropriate location of a hanger. The use of two or more brackets or keyhole slots on the picture can allow a more secure attachment, but poses additional problems for measuring and ensuring levelness if the brackets or keyholes are unevenly positioned on the picture. Errors in measurement can lead to the need to repeat the process of measuring and securing the hanger, which results in damage to the walls.
Thus, there is a need for a simple device which allows an individual to accurately place hangers for a picture or other such items, regardless of whether the brackets or other mounting devices on the picture are evenly aligned. Such a device minimizes the time and effort required to hang a picture and may eliminate the need for taking measurements.